


【KK】男妃（全一回）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】男妃（全一回）

支起的木头窗户外，小雨淅淅沥沥地下了一整天。

剛就在床褥上躺了一整天，眼睛空洞洞地望着天花板，一点神采都没有。

他已经想了一整天了，还是没想明白，他怎么就在重病久不愈，陷入到一片黑暗之后，又回到了这座亲王府。

婢女来过一次，剛推说头痛想要再躺一会儿，婢女也没说什么，点点头就离开了。

然后就再也没有回来过，连午饭和晚饭都没准备。

天色渐渐暗了，走廊上有脚步声响起，亲王府各处都掌上了灯，只有这间王妃寝房，安静如初。随着夜色，一点点被黑暗吞噬。

一丝丝凉意从支开的窗子那透进来，剛挣扎着爬起，将窗户关上，回到床铺上用被子将自己裹好，侧着蜷起身子，还是打了两个喷嚏。

算了，睡觉吧，没准现在只是死之前的回光返照呢，梦见自己重活一回了什么的……

第二天一早，剛就醒了过来，然后，继续躺在床铺上发呆，消化自己真的重生了这个事实。

婢女叫了好几声，才让他回过了神。

“王妃，王妃！”

“……嗯？”

“亲王吩咐，您醒了就让您去见他一下。”婢女传完话，行了个礼就离开了。

剛也顾不上想那么多，赶紧叫来服侍自己的婢女穿戴整齐后，来到正堂，面见自己名义上的丈夫，光一亲王。

“身体怎么样？”光一正手拿一卷书，注意力都放在书上，也不去看剛，就随口那么一问。

“回亲王，已经好多了。”剛行了个礼，回答得恭恭敬敬。

其实他还是觉得头昏昏沉沉的，应该是昨天吹了凉风的缘故吧，四肢有些绵软无力，但剛不想告诉光一这些。

经过之前的一天一夜，剛已经想明白了，自己的确是回到了上辈子。在做了有名无实的五年正妃之后，一病不起，后来稀里糊涂地死了，又稀里糊涂地重生。

睁开眼就得知，昨天正是他和光一大婚后的第七天，之前剛在新婚之夜独守空房，一夜未睡后，就此病倒，直到昨天才清醒过来。

可没人知道，这醒过来的人，已经是重活了一回的了。

因此，剛的眼睛里再也没有了之前的那些忐忑，那些雀跃，那些藏也藏不住的爱慕与喜欢，他变得平静，变得淡然，变得如一潭死水，波澜不兴。

五年的苦，五年的痛，五年的寂寞、不甘和嫉妒已经让剛清清楚楚明明白白，不是他的，怎么求也不会得到。

就比如，光一的心，注定是属于别人的。

所以剛在回答光一的时候，没像上辈子一样，以为对方是在关心他，是心里有他，才这样去问，那时候剛红着脸亮着眼睛撒娇似的说自己还是头痛，换来的却是光一诧异的眼神，还有隐隐的厌恶。

那时候，看清楚了光一的眼神，剛的脸上火辣辣的，像是被狠狠扇了一耳光一样，好几天都缓不过来。

这次再也不会了，反正你也不过是例行公事，我何必还要自取其辱。

“嗯，那就好。没事了，你回吧。”光一点了点头，说了送客。

他自始至终都没抬眼看剛一下，这举动也正如剛所料，不过是例行公事。

“妾告辞了。”剛狠狠咬了下舌尖，咽下所有的情绪，行了个礼之后，就迅速离开了。

他怕自己会失态。

剛脚步匆匆地走在长廊上，他以为已经过了一辈子了，自己也该看清，也该放下了。从前光一无心于他，是自己，大婚后硬要往光一身边凑，惹了他的厌弃，与剛彻底疏远，连他的房门都不愿意进。

他知道，上辈子其实自己的错处更大一些，求而不得，最是煎熬人心，如果他能安安分分地好好做个正妃，与光一相敬如宾，而不是满脑子的情和爱，奢望光一能像自己喜欢他一样地喜欢上自己，他也就不会愁绪郁结，然后在三十岁生日还没到的时候，早早地去了吧。

可是，即使已经做好了打算，当真正看见光一，看见那个对自己没有一丝一毫在意之情的丈夫时，剛的心，还是疼得缩成了一团。

怨憎会、爱别离、求不得，就是这“求不得”，最终要了剛的命。

他也曾怨恨过，为什么重活一世，偏偏要选择在自己和光一大婚后的第七天醒过来，生米已经煮成了熟饭，他是亲王正妃，只要不是抄家灭族的大罪，就不得和离。

在大婚之前醒过来多好啊，那样就能，那样就能……

那样，什么也改变不了。

剛颓然，他怎么忘了自己的身份了呢，即使婚前醒过来，即使他去找父亲，告诉他自己不愿意嫁给光一亲王，身为大纳言的父亲也会把他捆起来关在房里，然后在大婚当天，绳子都不解地塞住嘴巴送到亲王府吧。

怎么能忘了呢，他是堂本家的耻辱，如果不嫁……不，不存在不嫁，即使自己寻死父亲也会让人把他救活了，然后送到亲王府的。

为了向天皇表忠心，父亲什么事都做得出来。

包括将自己的双胞胎姐姐嫁给太子当侧妃，包括让自己嫁给光一亲王，彻底绝了他继承天皇的路。

娶了男妃就不会有嫡子，身为亲王却没有嫡出的后代，这一条，光一就没可能登上皇位了。

和男人成亲，即使在平民百姓中都会被低看一等，更不用说是在王公贵族中间了。

那是难以言说的耻辱。

所以说，我这样的人，为什么要生出来呢？我不仅被生出来了，还一直长到了成亲的年龄，不仅好好地活了三十年，还让我又重活了一回。

别人能有重生的机会都会欣喜若狂，想要好好地利用自己的先知过风风光光的一辈子。可到了剛这里，他却巴不得自己没有重生过，上辈子一病死了，最好。

这样，他就不用再重新体会一遍心碎了之后，又被人放在地上踩的痛苦了。

更让剛痛苦的是，他发现，自己懦弱到连死都不敢。

他怕疼。

躺在床上，剛翻来覆去地睡不着，从早上就隐隐作痛的头更疼了，现在连呼吸都带上了灼热，八成是风寒又复发了。剛却不想叫人，胡思乱想着现在病死了也行，天快亮的时候，才迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。

这一次的风寒复发侵袭了肺部，剛在病中错过了自己的生日，每天睡着的时候比醒着的时候多，待到彻底好转恢复，已经过去近二十天了。

生病的这些天里，光一只是差人过问了两次，他自己则是一次都没来过。

虽然早已猜到了答案，剛还是把喉咙中滚动的涩意强行咽下。

不是早就猜到了么，不是早就猜到了么。

还要怎样的重锤才能敲醒你的自欺欺人啊堂本剛！堂本光一他心里根本就没有你！他甚至还在怨恨你，因为不得不娶一个男人，让他成了皇室的笑话，让他只能眼睁睁看着自己心悦的女子，嫁给太子当侧妃。

当剛听说光一要去城外的皇家猎场打猎的时候，他并没有像上一世那样，哭着闹着求光一不要去，因为那时候他曾心里划过奇异的不安感，直觉光一去的话，一定会出事。

那次光一被闹得头痛，因为新婚也不好就这么拂了王妃的意愿，他就只好放弃了打猎。

结果那一次的缺席，让光一错过了唯一一次入朝为官的机会。

太政大臣和左大臣都参与了那一次的春猎，如果光一在狩猎中好好表现，也许还能争上一争，圆了他入仕的梦想。

可惜因为剛的阻挠，一切都成了泡影。

后来光一听说了这件事，大醉一场后红着眼珠子找到了剛。

那是剛第一次被光一按在床铺上做，毫无快感可言，整晚全是痛苦，剛出了好多血，趴在床上养了一个星期才养好了伤，并从此以后对性事心存恐惧。

这一回，剛绝对不拦着光一去奔自己的前程，虽然他还是觉得心里没底，可剛更相信那不过是心理作用，上辈子那场皇家狩猎，也没听说有什么人出了什么事，这次也就是多了一个光一，还能怎么的。

 

光一是被人抬着回来的。

剛看着躺在床铺上，面如金纸，生死未卜的光一，已经被吓傻了。

他现在满脑子都是，“要是我当时拦住他的就好了，要是我不让他去就好了！”

魔怔了似的眼神发直，牙齿咬得“咯咯”作响，老大夫首先发现了不对劲，当机立断地弄晕了剛，等他醒过来之后才一点一点地告诉他，光一已经脱离了生命危险，只是失血过多，好好地养上一阵子就好了，会恢复得和从前一样健康的。

老大夫离开后，剛提着的心却并没有放下来，叫过跟着光一的小厮，仔仔细细地问了今天的经过。

原来是猎场里突然窜出来了一小群狼，光一为了保护太政大臣和左大臣被狼咬伤了，因为失血过多陷入昏迷，两位大臣却赞扬光一年轻勇武，等到伤愈以后，可以到兵部省某一个职位。

听了小厮的答复，剛挥手让他退下，看着床铺上昏迷着的人，神色一片复杂。

上辈子，如果我不拦着，你是不是同样会经历这一场祸事，然后，因祸得福？

剛想不通，他只是亲力亲为地照顾了光一十来天，听到大夫号脉后说光一快醒了之后就果断离开。

他不想光一醒过来后，知道是自己在照顾他。

光一一定会有那种被想要远离撇清关系的人照顾，这恩情不得不还却还得极其别扭的尴尬，搞得剛像是要挟恩邀宠似的。

从前的剛一定会照顾光一直到他醒过来的，他要让他知道，自己是如何如何的心里有他、盼着他好，又是如何如何对他好的。

现在剛已经懂了，那样只会招人烦。

我还是离你远点，不在你的身边碍你的眼了吧。

 

又过了一天半，亲王醒了。

光一睁开眼，盯着古色古香的天花板，整理着脑子里那些属于他又不属于他的记忆，眼前仿佛飘过一行弹幕似的巨大文字——

老子居然穿越了。

作为一个重度游戏迷，穿越异世界的游戏他正正经经地打了不少，正所谓天天吃着肥猪肉，也没见过肥猪走，玩了无数穿越游戏，有朝一日，这么玄幻的事情，居然叫自己给碰上了。

不过，最最让光一惊讶的，不是穿越到这个与古代日本非常相像但历史上绝对没有的朝代中当了亲王，而是他居然有一个男人当正妃！

这可真是瞌睡遇上了枕头！光一打心眼里感激这一场穿越，不为别的，就为了他可以名正言顺地睡男人。

当然，还要顺便感谢他车祸身死之后给了他第二次生命。

堂本光一，  
性别：男，  
职业：歌手（开个演唱会粉丝能坐满六万人大场子的那种），  
长相：帅，  
爱好：男。

对，你没看错，光一是个gay，还是娘胎里带来的那种，纯纯正正的攻。

初恋是男生，第二次恋爱是男生，每一次恋爱对象都是男生。

这个性取向在普通人群里没准会被说有个性好酷什么的，可是在日本娱乐圈，这是相当要命的事情。

同性恋？好啊，封杀他！别再当偶像俳优爱豆搞笑艺人这类公众人物了。

就是这么果断干脆蛮不讲理。

所以当光一被八卦杂志挖到同性恋的实锤之后，经纪公司第一时间找到光一，让他开新闻发布会，公开发表自己喜欢的是女性，跟那个男生只是关系非常好的后辈，没有一丁点暧昧的言论，公司甚至已经找好了绯闻对象，就等着光一的发布会完事，然后就开始炒作，应对这次公关危机。

没想到一向听话配合的光一，第一次提出了反对意见。

他要公开的是自己同性恋的身份，并表示，他惹出来的祸，他自己担着，不要牵扯无辜的女孩子进来，再说了，他不觉得同性恋是什么羞耻的事情，日本娱乐界这种奇怪的潜规则可以被打破了，他要做那破冰的锤子。

光一说完这话，经纪人和大老板都恨不得拿着把锤子直接锤死他。

没用别人动手，经纪公司就把光一给雪藏了。

他无所事事了一个来月，有一天去找朋友喝闷酒，酩酊大醉，出租车走错了路，停在了公寓对面。过马路回家的时候，迎面驶来一辆大货车，把光一轧到了轮子下面。

然后，飘飘忽忽不知道过了多久，他融合了这个光一从记事到现在以来的所有记忆，醒了过来。

不得不说，这货也真够倒霉的，居然是被狼咬伤之后感染死的，死的时候可谓是相当的不甘心，不甘心自己就这么死了，他还没有一展宏图，实现自己的抱负，居然出师未捷，身先死。

光一回忆着自己临死前的那一刻，也是不甘心居多，不甘心自己的演艺生涯就此结束，不甘心被别人算计，暴露了自己同性恋的秘密，不甘心就这么死于车祸，没准这辆车都是有心人安排的……

也许，正是这两种不甘心产生了共鸣，才把光一送到了这个时空也说不定。

既来之，则安之，光一又对自己到底有几斤几两心知肚明，领着皇家的俸禄，当一只悠闲自在的米虫，他简直求之不得。

从前他的那些奢侈生活都是他三天睡十个小时用命换来的，现在衣来伸手饭来张口，还有个合理合法的男性伴侣在他府上，不每天吃喝玩乐，还等什么？

就是不知道，这个身体原本的主人，那个光一亲王的灵魂，又飘去了哪里。

算了，管他呢。

 

时光如流水，转眼又是十天。

光一身上那些狼牙撕扯开的伤口，已经初步愈合。

这十天里，光一迅速地融入到了自己的这个新身份里，让所有下人们都深信不疑，亲王还是他们从前的那个亲王。

常年在娱乐圈里混，别的本事没有，察言观色的功夫倒是修炼了一身，见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，能混到动辄粉丝几十万上百万这个程度的，有一个算一个，统统是戏精。

光一害人之心不曾有，可防人之心却是天生的。

就算是为了自保，也恨不得有七十二般变化，来应付那些明枪暗箭和宵小。

结果俗话说得好，只有千日做贼的，没有千日防贼的，即使小心谨慎如光一，还是着了别人的道，落得个车祸身死，灵魂穿越的下场。

现在么，就当好他的亲王，不要被别人发现了端倪，就是光一对未来生活的全部期许了。

养伤期间大夫严令不许乱动，否则伤口会撕裂，再次流血。

每天躺在床上无所事事，光一除了将脑子里的记忆都捋清楚之外，剩下的时间，就都用来想自己的王妃了。

在原来的光一亲王看来，这个王妃，是他的耻辱，也是让他成为整个皇都的笑话的罪魁祸首。

本朝自立国以来，就男多女少，是以律法允许男人与男人缔结婚姻关系。但因为两个男人是生不出孩子的，是以如果家族给一个男孩选择另一个男孩结婚，那也就说明，这个子嗣已经被家族所放弃了。

稍微有点地位的人家都是如此，就更不用说皇家了。

现任天皇的皇位，是天上掉馅饼砸下来的。

他是前任天皇的亲弟弟，跟哥哥差了近二十岁。上一任天皇唯一的儿子染重病死了，就将光一的父亲立为皇太弟，待到他大限之后即位。

前任天皇没有去世之前，光一的母妃先病故了。他是唯一的嫡子，还有好几个庶弟和好几个庶妹。

紧接着老天皇驾崩，光一的父亲即位，另立皇后。皇后本来是亲王府的侧妃，有一个只比光一小一岁的儿子，册后大典紧接着就是立太子，皇后十一岁的嫡子，入住东宫。

同年光一被封为亲王，十二岁的孩子，一个人搬到了位于京郊的亲王府，从此自生自灭一般地活着。

从小光一就知道，父亲娶母亲，不过是家族联姻，他真正喜欢的人，是现任的皇后。时过境迁，光一的母亲病故，外家式微，他的父亲又当了天皇，终于可以把全天下最尊贵的位置，给自己心爱的女人和儿子了。

至于自己的大儿子，就用一个爵位给打发了事。

光一亲王心灰意懒，做什么都提不起兴致，唯有奶嬷嬷跟他说起希美小姐，才能让他的表情鲜活起来。

希美小姐是大纳言堂本充久的嫡女，跟光一同岁，是他七岁那年，前往大纳言府上做客，偶然遇到的小姑娘。

那天晚上光一从净房出来拐错了弯，迷路了，在一个僻静的园子里遇见了一个披散着头发的孩子。

那个孩子跟他玩了好长时间，还把自己带出来的红豆大福分给他，得知他不喜欢红豆以后，主动吃了里面的馅料，然后递过糯米皮。

那孩子吃红豆馅的时候，眼睛亮晶晶，脸颊一鼓一鼓的，像只在颊囊里藏满了橡果的花栗鼠。

可爱极了。

光一没忍住，在那张小脸上捏了一把，满意地看见了对方羞红脸的样子。

后来下人们找过来，听到脚步声以后，那孩子就一溜烟跑了，光一拽住那孩子问名字，力气有点大，扯开了那孩子的衣领，露出了左肩上一颗圆圆的痣。

光一就盯着那颗痣，听见那孩子告诉自己“我叫希美”，然后挣脱他的手，拐过一道门，不见了。

希美是大纳言嫡女的名字，这个孩子也很可怜，出生之后母亲就去世了。虽然五年后大纳言又娶了一个，但大小姐的宠爱，希美一直在享受。光一命人去打听，传回了这些消息。

后来光一身上发生了那么多的变故，七岁那年邂逅希美，竟然成了他童年中最后的温暖。

所以他分外珍惜这份回忆，联想到希美从小就没了母亲，而自己现在也没了母亲，那种同病相怜之感，也让光一的内心不再那样孤独。

贵族家的姑娘们，二十岁以后才允许出门交际，在二十岁之前，所见之人只有自己的亲戚，各府的夫人，以及自己的小姐妹，手帕交，她们是不被允许面见除家人以外的男子的。

行了成人礼以后，姑娘们的婚姻大事就被提上了日程，她们也终于可以出去走走，见见世面了。

光一那几年一直留意着希美，等到她第一次外出游玩，就找了个机会与她见面，第一个话题，就是小时候的事，可希美已经不记得七岁那年园子里的邂逅了。

虽然心中有些小失落，光一却安慰自己，十多年过去了，希美不记得也挺正常，这件事对自己来说印象深刻，可对于一个千娇万宠长大的小姐来说，就是件小得不能再小的小事了。

那也没关系，就当我们从前不认识。初次见面，我叫堂本光一，是个亲王，请问小姐贵姓？在下有没有这个荣幸知晓？

希美被逗笑了，告诉了光一自己的名字，两个人成了朋友。

但也仅仅是朋友，希美对光一半点男女之情都没有，光一本来打算相处几年，有了感情之后就去请求父皇赐婚的。没想到，二十四岁那年，还没等他开口去求，赐婚的指令就下来了。

他被指了正妃，是堂本希美的孪生弟弟，堂本剛。

而堂本希美则被指为太子侧妃，三个月后就被抬入了东宫。

光一亲王因为要迎娶正妃，一年以后才可以大婚。

所以，亲王殿下怨恨这个不知道是从哪里冒出来的希美的弟弟，不仅因为迎娶男人对他而言是一种羞辱，最重要的是，这个陌生的男人，抢了希美的位置，那个正妃之位，本来是给希美留着的。

在光一的记忆中，并没有留下什么对这个王妃的印象。

婚礼当天，新娘一身白无垢，角隐遮住了面庞，他也没有仔细去看。新婚之夜，亲王喝了很多酒，与宾客们一直觥筹交错到天亮。

酒醒后就听说王妃病了，心里觉得晦气的同时，又十分的不耐烦。几天以后，下人们告知王妃醒了，就叫过来询问了两句，问的时候也没抬头去看，当时问得心不在焉，连声音都有些忘了。

王妃回去后又生了病，十多天才好。亲王更不耐烦了，只是差遣下人去询问了两次，这个王妃，他一眼都不想看。

如此过了一个月，亲王外出参加皇家狩猎，被抬回来之后，芯子就换了个人。

光一现在对自己这个还没见过面的王妃，充满了好奇。

希望别太丑，毕竟以后要搂在一起睡觉的，不好看多倒胃口。

颜控光一，这样期望着。

 

老大夫又来请了一次脉，终于发话，把光一放出屋子了。

“就散散步，慢慢地走，走个一刻钟两刻钟就回来，千万别急躁。”老大夫絮絮叨叨地叮嘱。

光一自然满口应承，能出去转转就好，这十多天，他躺得骨头都快散了。

身后跟着一串的尾巴，光一慢悠悠地在花园里散步，远远地就看见，有一个长发的男人，正坐在凉亭里发呆。

走到凉亭门口，光一才看清了他的长相。

男人长着一张圆脸，皮肤白皙得像是剥了壳的鸡蛋，长发在中段用一根布条简单地扎住，穿着一身暗红色的和服，衣袂曳地，单手托腮，腕子纤细，袖子落下来，露出一截同样白皙的小臂。他手边摆着一杯不知道什么时候倒的，早就没了热乎气的茶水。

我这个王妃长得可真是好看。这是光一的第一个想法。

早在他注意到凉亭里的人的时候，就有下人小声告诉光一，王妃正在凉亭里休息。

怎么身边连个侍候的人都没有？这是光一的第二个想法。

剛走神得太厉害，都没听到那一大群人呼呼啦啦过来时候的声音。当然，也是因为光一不让他们出声打搅。

坐在这座熟悉的凉亭里，看着周围熟悉的景色，剛再一次恍惚了，分不清现在到底是前世，还是今生。

上辈子，得知自己要结婚了，父亲帮他争取到了一个婚事，嫁与光一亲王为正妃。消息告诉他的时候，剛觉得，那是自己二十四年灰暗人生中为数不多的几抹色彩之一。

他满心欢喜地接受着辛苦的训练，教养嬷嬷们要在一年不到的时间里让他成为能够独挡内宅的正室夫人。他满心欢喜地披上白无垢，满心欢喜地进入亲王府，他以为，自己终于能够走出牢笼，获得自由了。

可是，现实就如同一盆冷水，兜头泼下。

他不过是从一个牢笼，挪到了另一个牢笼之中。

嫁入亲王府的那五年，剛连王府的大门都没踏出过。

光一带着他的两个侧室出过门，带着他刚满一岁的长子出过门，他们去参加神社的新年初诣，去参加五月五男孩节的踏青，去参加盂兰盆节的放河灯，参加庙会，参加夏日祭，每次都玩得尽兴而归。

这样的热闹，从来都不属于剛。

他像是被忘了一样，没人会提出来，要不要带王妃出去逛一逛。

日复一日地对着王府中的那些庶务，那些账本，将内宅打理得井井有条，仿佛他被生出来，就只是为了做这些事情。

他只是个打理王府的工具而已，工具没有感情，不会寂寞，不需要关心和爱，也就更用不着带出门去逛逛什么的了。

这是剛上辈子重病卧床，才终于不再自欺欺人，承认了他在光一心中的实际地位——

一个用来占着正妃位置、被亲王所厌恶的工具。

剛有点想笑，可却怎么也笑不出来。

“嗯哼！”

有什么人重重咳嗽了一声。

这是跟在光一身边的女官实在看不下去眼了，才出声提醒。亲王殿下都走到亭子门口了，还不知道出来行礼迎接，这个王妃的规矩，到底是怎么学的！

亭子里的人受了惊似的抖了一下，睁着双大大的眼睛看过来，看见站在亭前的光一，瞳孔甚至微微缩了一下。

剛“唰”一下子站起来，有些慌张地行了个礼，“见过亲王殿下！”

“嗯，坐吧，我就是路过，恰好碰上了。”光一抬脚走进凉亭，状似随意地挥挥手，靠坐在了凉亭的栏杆上，自有婢女拎起茶壶，也给光一倒了杯茶。

茶刚喝进嘴里，光一就皱起了眉头。

连壶里的都凉了啊，下面人怎么侍候的，也不知道换一壶新的，喝了又腹痛生病怎么办。

光一还记得自大婚以后，剛已经病了两回这件事。

自己这个王妃，身体看来有些弱，不精心一点照顾，经常生病可是会影响寿命的。

这个朝代的医疗水平并不高，经过这么多天的治疗，光一已经能够得出结论。

可光一的皱眉明显让剛误会了，他还以为，光一是因为不愿意看到他在这里，才会露出这么不高兴的表情的。

咬了咬嘴唇，剛提出了告辞。

光一看着那个有几分落荒而逃意味的背影，眉头再一次皱了起来。

他仔细回忆这一个多月以来，自己做没做过什么让剛如此惧怕的事情。将整个大脑记忆区搜刮一遍，得出的结论是——没有。

至少亲王光一的记忆里是没有的。

可剛的眼神光一看得清清楚楚，里面有痛苦，有惧怕，有绝望，有伤心，有太多太多让他有些不懂的情感。

如果总结一下，那更像是“哀莫大于心死，悲莫过于无声”吧。光一脑子里划过的，就是这么一句自己不知道从哪里听来的，文绉绉的话。

按照两人目前的交集来看，光一肯定无法给剛带来这样的情感，更不用说这样的情感伤害了。

直觉这事有些不对，光一叫过手下低声吩咐，让他去打听一下，大纳言这个从来没听说过的儿子，到底是怎么回事。

剛的长相十分符合光一的审美，可他的眼神，却让光一的心都揪起来了。

想让这张可爱的脸，挂上更加可爱的笑容呢。

 

五天以后，光一坐在自己的书房里，手里把玩着一张薄薄的纸，双眼放空，不知道在想什么。

良久，他重重叹了口气，将这张纸撕碎，扔进了洗笔的水缸里。

纸上的墨迹被水晕开，可是那些内容，已经印在了光一的脑子里，还变作了积攒在胸膛里的郁气，上不去，下不来，堵得他直难受。

这是光一第一次看见，这个朝代的无知与愚昧。

双生子是不详之兆，这是自古以来就流传下来，并让人深信不疑的说法。

龙凤胎比双生子还要不详，而那不详中的不详，则是母亲因生产而死的龙凤胎。

这最大的不详，就让堂本剛给占上了。

堂本夫人生产过后血崩而死，先出生的女孩又白又胖，健健康康，弟弟则因为在母胎里被姐姐夺了养分，又瘦又小，连哭声都跟小猫一样，有气无力的。

当时大纳言还年轻，府上还有两个妾室怀着身孕，他一点都不担心自己只有这么一个儿子。

取舍就变得很简单了，从此以后，大纳言府上只有堂本希美大小姐，而无人知晓大少爷堂本剛了。

在一个僻静的小院子里，剛被送了进去，从此不许踏出院门一步，直到过了十五岁，在清修中洗脱自己身上的罪孽为止。

这是正常的程序。

照顾他的，是堂本夫人的奶娘，夫人临终前托付自己的奶娘照顾体弱的小儿子。

剛就在那里，坐牢一样地长到了二十五岁。

没错，也不知道是不是故意被遗忘了，直到大婚之前，除了那个小小的院子，剛根本没见过外面的世界。

那个奶娘在剛订婚的时候就被现任的正室夫人送回了关西老家，选出来的那四个陪嫁，都是照着以后被亲王收入房中所准备的。

无亲无故，不被重视，连唯一的亲近之人都被送走了，吗……

单是想象着这样的日子，光一就觉得自己哪怕一周都忍受不了，可剛却整整过了二十五年。

是同情吗？是可怜吗？光一认为，自己还是心疼居多吧，心疼他家不是家，父不是父，所嫁非人，从牢笼到牢笼，没有过片刻的自由，除了头顶上那一方被院墙围起来的小天地以外，根本对外界一无所知。

心疼之余，就想好好地宠他，好好地疼他，将这些年缺少的那些关心都一股脑地补偿给他，想爱他，给他很多很多的爱。

光一知道，在自己想看着剛那张可爱的脸上绽放出笑容的那一刻，他就已经喜欢上了他。

更不用说，剛是他名正言顺的王妃，死后都要和他埋在同一个墓穴里的。

可是，这些并不能解释，剛在凉亭里看光一的那个眼神。

他们大婚之前并无交集，但为什么，剛看他的神色，就如同一个爱而求不得，饱受单恋之苦的人呢？

自从上次被吓跑，剛就安安静静地待在自己的房间里，自己用饭，自己起居，自己打发一天的时间，再也没在他面前出现过。

光一相信自己前世在艺能界练就的火眼金睛，剛那副样子，明显是对亲王抱有不一般的情感，可是，光一不去找他，他就只当自己不存在，甚至不会每天差人来问一下，要不要一起用饭。

你是不敢，还是不愿？

剛怕他，光一从凉亭中对方下意识的反应里就大致推断了出来。

但他不知道为什么。

那就去问问吧。

光一简单思维，想了就做，说难听点，有点一根筋。

一根筋的堂本光一去找了剛三五次，每次在花园里偶遇，剛都躲着走，最后一次光一把人堵在了房间里，剛白着一张脸问什么不说什么，搞得光一有些心烦，声音不自觉地大了些，看着对方想哭又不敢哭的样子又软了心肠，就此离开。

当天晚上就听说，王妃请了大夫。

得，我居然把他给吓病了。

亲王殿下无奈极了，感觉自己似乎不是人类，而是夜叉。

这次光一却是误会了，剛请大夫上门，跟他的关系其实不大。

虽然还是有那么点关系的。

下午的那番询问，让剛一直心神不宁到晚上。

他不明白这辈子到底是哪里出了差错，明明每次见到光一他都躲着走的，可这人三番五次地找他不说，今天居然还直接把他堵在房间里，就为了询问他为什么怕他。

可是，我为什么怕你，这是绝对不能跟你说的事！否则，我会被当做邪祟活活烧死的！

剛又十分不擅长说谎，支吾一会儿就把光一搞得不耐烦了，声音高起来，那情景，让剛仿佛一下子回到了前世，自己鼓起勇气跟光一说侧妃的份例于礼不合，光一十分不满地呵斥自己的样子。

那天他十分乖顺地认了错，然后回到自己的房间，一直睁着眼睛到天亮。

睡不着。

这一回光一离开后，剛就翻来覆去地想这段时间以来自己的表现，有没有什么异常，会不会被认为是怪物。说来好笑，他虽然不怕死，可他特别怕疼。

也许是小时候的那次惩罚，太让他刻骨铭心了吧。

要是有什么能让人在睡梦中就死掉的方法就好了。吃晚饭的时候，剛有些惆怅地琢磨着，食不知味，一不留神，将那道放了不少芫荽的菜给吃光了。

等到他觉出嘴里味道不对，已经晚了。

呕吐加上腹泻，折腾了整整一夜，让本来就不胖的剛又瘦了一大圈，养了三天还是只能喝一点油水都没有的稀粥。

得知事情原委之后，光一沉默了一下，吩咐厨房，以后再去采买，就不用再买芫荽了。

反正他也不喜欢吃那玩意。

“这事儿，要不要让王妃知道？”光一的侍从很有眼色，办事的人出去之后，就小心地问了光一一句。

“算了，一点小事，就不用特地告诉他了。”光一挥了挥手，回绝了侍从的提议。他心里明镜似的，剛这次遭罪，他占五成的责任。要不是非得把人堵在屋子里头问来问去，剛也就不会心神不宁以至于吃了平时绝对不会吃的芫荽了吧。

有些头疼地按了按额角，他现在有心和他的王妃改善关系，可总是有种狗咬刺猬无从下口的感觉。

希望去关西的那几个人一路顺利吧，光一打心眼里这么盼着。

他和剛能拉近距离，可就全靠这几个了。

 

夏天来了，夏天又走了，光一去兵部省当值，已经三个多月了。

这三个多月里，剛与他相安无事，前院是亲王在管，后院剛在管，无论前院还是后院，都井井有条，一丝不乱。

管理内宅，是剛唯一自信的地方。

虽然只跟着教养嬷嬷学了一年，可自从懂事开始，母亲的奶娘就一直教着他管家理事的本事。

嬷嬷心里清楚，剛这样身份的孩子，上不得族谱，即使十五岁以后能够被世人知晓其存在，也只能找个男人嫁了，他没有继承权，家里也不可能让他娶妻生子。

既然如此，那就趁早教他该学的本事，没办法像其他男人那样外出闯荡，至少把掌家的本事学透吧。这样的话，嫁入夫家，人家还能看在剛用着趁手的份上对他好一点。

嬷嬷的打算没有错，但她也没法未卜先知，提前知晓，剛即使打理内宅的本事一点都不差，人家照样看不上他，虽然每天都锦衣玉食，但心里的苦，可比身体上的苦难捱多了。

最让他难受的，是一旦光一喝多了酒，就必定会闯进他的房间，抱着他乱亲乱啃，把他翻来覆去地折腾，嘴里还叫着“希美”。

每次剛都心如刀割，又觉得自己活该，谁叫他当年骗光一说自己叫希美的，现在，报应来了。

做自己的替代品还无法言说，这真是世界上最悲哀的事情。

可如果他不骗光一自己是希美，他七岁那年，就会被发现他偷跑出去的父亲给溺死了。

这样的煎熬，日日袭扰着剛，以至于让他成亲后的第五年，就含怨而终。

老天看他不顺眼，又把他送回了亲王府这个熬身又熬心的地方。

这一次，剛宁愿离光一远远的，奢望着看不见了就不会托了全副身心，看不见了就不会再招来对方醉酒后的胡作非为，看不见了就不会承受光一喜欢侧妃远胜过他的那些酸涩和苦楚。

他一心一意地躲在自己的小世界里，都没有注意到，身边的那些人和事，全在悄悄向着更让他舒服的方向，前进着。

比如菜里再也不会出现的芫荽，比如对他越来越上心的下人，比如他在花园里散步的时候，会有专门的人报告给光一，好让他们两个错开时间。

再比如厨房做出来的饭菜一日比一日和剛的口味，也越来越营养丰富，让剛不再除了圆脸之外哪哪都是骨头。

不得不说，光一在追别人这方面可以称得上是天赋异禀，并且从不会始乱终弃。至于分不分手合不合适，那就是另外一回事了。

虽然从前那些都不太合适，可光一觉得，死过一回，又来到这个地方，他应该是找到那个合适的了。

时间还长着，一辈子呢，他总会让这只胆小的小兔子，不再有一点风吹草动就吓得撒腿就跑的。

对自己的魅力和本事，光一十分自信。

当值的这三个多月，他每天都只在琢磨一个事儿，就是怎么将这个差事给辞了。

他一不通兵法，二不懂打仗，除了跳舞之外动胳膊腿的功夫全都不会，让他在兵部省当值做什么？做吉祥物么？

可又没什么正当理由和借口推了它。每当想起这个，光一都在心里把那个亲王翻来覆去地从头骂到脚，当个皇家米虫有什么不好？！非得像个蚂蚱似的上蹿下跳瞎蹦跶，还蹦不了多高。太子都娶亲了，除非太子谋反，这皇位跟亲王半毛钱关系都没有，怎么就是看不明白呢！

心猿意马地当了三个月的班，某一天的休息日，光一现在上司和同僚家的几个女孩子和男孩子，相约到光一的亲王府做客。

都是年轻人，因为亲王府中有有一个小湖，秋天的景色十分不错，大家就提议泛舟游湖，欣赏美景。

光一想了想，让人去把成天闷在自己房间里处理内宅庶务的剛给带了出来，带到了船上。

 

听到“泛舟游湖”这个词，剛的心里就掀起了惊涛骇浪。

秋天，一群年轻人，游湖，那就只能是那件事了吧。

剛的脸色只难看了一瞬，就强作镇定，跟着婢女走了。

不能让别人知道他的秘密，绝对不行。

上辈子，也是这么个秋天，光一在一次宴会上认识的几个年轻人来府上做客。那群年轻人里，就有光一后来十分宠爱的侧妃。那个女孩子长得有几分像希美，他就一颗心全都系在了人家身上，到剛重病离世，还一直宠着。

那年秋天，是这姑娘第一次上亲王府的门。泛舟游湖的时候刮起一阵大风，船身摇晃得厉害，她就掉进了湖里，是光一跳下船，亲自将她救起来的。

等到这姑娘病好，亲王府的人就上门提亲，将她纳为了侧妃。

就是这个侧妃的份例于礼不合，剛去找光一，反倒得了对方的一阵训斥。自那以后，剛就牢牢记住，有光一护着，宠着，这不是自己有资格伸手的人。

满脑子的胡思乱想，等走到了湖边，见到了那几个年轻人，剛就将指甲死死地掐进掌心，拼了命才让自己不至于当场失态。

这些人中，赫然就有那个未来侧妃的身影。

该来的，总是会来么。

远离光一的这几个月，剛以为自己的心态已经调整得足够好了，可见到这个姑娘的那一刻，却还像是有尖钉利刺被揉进胸口一样，疼得他喘不上来气。

一见到这个姑娘，看着她脸上明媚的笑容，以及光一那一脸的和煦，剛就会想起他前世所受到的冷落，那种“我欲将心向明月，奈何明月照沟渠”的痛苦，以及在求不得中饱尝的折磨。

到现在，剛才深刻的意识到，看着光一和他的侧妃双宿双飞，自己根本做不到。

怎么办呢，他就是这么没出息，即使光一带给他的是伤心和难过，他却无法放下对他的感情。因为没有人喜欢他，没有人爱他，关心他的奶娘已经被送回了关西的老家，对光一的爱，是他唯一能抓在手里的东西了，如果连这个都放下了，他将一无所有，成为真正的行尸走肉。

活着没意思，死亡又太疼痛——那样生不如死的人生，剛连想都不敢想。

所以痛苦也好，难过也罢，人总要有点什么倚靠，即使这倚靠是根仙人掌，也总比什么都靠不着强。

剛浑浑噩噩地上了船，挑了个离船舷最远的位置坐下，没跟任何人打招呼，也没跟任何人搭话。

这一次的游湖，之所以让他恐惧，最主要的原因，并不是光一看上了他的侧妃，而是当时落水的，其实有两个人。

那个姑娘很快就被光一给救起来了，可剛却挣扎了很长时间才被府里的侍卫所救，秋天水凉，他又泡了太长时间，自那以后就伤了根本，再加上常年思虑过重，身子就再也没养好，病歪歪地拖了四年多，到底还是丢了性命。

他是四月八日过世的，离他的三十岁生日，就差了两天。

想起来缠绵病榻那几年，剛就浑身一阵一阵发冷。秋天的湖水，彻骨的寒，比他七岁那年被父亲罚跪的天气，也不遑多让。

在园子里偶遇光一那天，是元月初二，他第一次，也是最后一次偷跑出关着他的那个小院子，连头发都没梳。

因为嬷嬷听上门送饭的婢女说，大小姐病了，在床上躺了好几天，怕是参加不了今天晚上的宴会了。

剛就动了心思，想着出去看一眼，远远地看一眼，就好。

如果遇到了人，就说自己叫希美。

结果那一眼看成了，也认识了个小伙伴，回到院子之后，就被提溜到了父亲和继母面前。

大纳言是命人下了狠手毒打的。

然后就把他丢在院子里，直到剛终于缓过劲儿来，说自己骗那个孩子，他叫希美，大纳言才肯放过他，而不是将他扔进井里淹死。

在他眼里，剛就是个孽畜，根本不是他的儿子。

剛在大纳言的院子里冻了半夜，才被送回到自己的小院里。

病了一整个冬天，天气回暖之后，才慢慢地养好了。本来就先天不足，这一场大病之后，剛的身子就更差了，连发育都比同龄的孩子要迟缓很多。

从此以后，剛再也不敢踏出那个小院的门，哪怕一步了。

 

从剛登上大船，找个地方坐下发呆开始，光一就分了一大半的心思在他身上。

自己又不能上前去询问，生怕又吓着剛，这船上不比陆地上，万一惊惧之下一脚踩空，掉下去可不是好玩的。

他只得自己多多留心，都没法吩咐侍从和婢女关照一下，因为船上空间有限，除了两个撑船的，下人们一个都没上来。

泛舟到湖心，船工将船停了下来。

这次没有刮什么突如其来的大风，可是却飞来了一只老大的大黄蜂。

应该是被船上人花花绿绿的衣服所吸引，也是临近深秋已经没什么可供它吃的，昏了头才飞到船附近，吓坏了船上的一众姑娘。

剛要不是赶紧站起来，他就会被踩到了。

大黄蜂还在船舱里飞来飞去，姑娘们尖叫着四处躲避，男人们都想把大黄蜂赶出去，可谁都怕被蜇。一片混乱中，剛不断地后退，防着谁误伤自己，退着退着就退到了船舷那儿。

这艘游湖的是条小屋形船，只有四根木头柱子支起的一个棚顶，而没有围起来的墙壁。不知道谁一推一挤，剛的后脑狠狠地撞在了木头柱子上，他只觉得一阵天旋地转之后，就突然进入到了一个十分寒冷的地方。

直到呛了第一口水，剛才后知后觉地反应过来，自己这是掉进了湖里。

和上辈子一模一样。

后脑勺磕得太狠了，头还晕的厉害，剛浑身软绵绵地使不上劲，他也就放弃了挣扎，任由寒冷入骨的湖水将自己包裹，拖入越来越深的湖底。

他都忘了，其实溺水的时候，只有刚开始的一小段时间是痛苦的。这之后，水浸润了整个肺部，就会觉得舒服了，仿佛自己是一条鱼，可以自由自在地游在水里，不受任何拘束。

可是轻飘飘的感觉没体验多久，就有一阵大力将他拦腰缠住，挤压他的胸口，有两片滚烫滚烫的东西贴上了他的嘴唇，一次，两次，三次……

然后，他像是突然被叫醒了一样，开始大口大口地向外咳水。

好难受啊，简直是太难受了，胸膛里，喉咙里，鼻子里，全都像是有火在烧，有刀子在割，他想停下来，想让这种痛苦停下来，可是他没办法，没办法让自己不再疼痛。

求生是种本能，即使过程痛苦无比。

 

船上那一群年轻人里面，有个长得像那个希美的姑娘，光一觉得挺有意思，就留意了一下。

结果大黄蜂飞过来的时候，顶数这姑娘叫得最厉害，满船舱乱跑，不仅把她自己给搞到水里去了，还连累着剛被撞下了船。

光一在船头，等到他在一片混乱中看见船尾的剛被推得狠狠撞上了柱子又掉下船舷的时候，已经来不及了。

他根本没管落进水里挣扎的另外一个，三步并作两步地跑到船尾，看着连个水花都没翻出来的湖面，心猛地一坠，脱了羽织和袴就跳入了水里，捞起完全没有挣扎的剛，飞快地向岸上游去。

游到岸上，将剛放平躺下，光一就开始庆幸，自己从前为了做节目，曾专门学过急救。

心脏复苏，人工呼吸，一分多钟之后，剛终于将水都咳了出来，光一纵使是浑身湿透，也感觉自己出了一后背的冷汗。

是吓的。

直到这时候，光一一直提到嗓子眼的心，才算是落回到了肚子里。

动了动，却发现，他自己浑身上下，一丁点力气都没有了。

试了好几次都没能站起来。

刚才那短短的不到一刻钟，想起来都让人后怕。

光一缓了两口气，看着剛重新昏迷过去，脸色由惨白转变到青灰，他就顾不上让自己慢慢恢复力气，赶紧吩咐下人拿来厚实的披风，将剛裹起来，带回室内，该请大夫的请大夫，该送客的送客。

至于那个同样掉到湖里的罪魁祸首，光一让下人赶车送她回去。那姑娘水都没呛几口就被捞上来了，既然没大碍，那就赶紧滚蛋吧。

他一分钟都不想让她在自己府里待着。

 

当天晚上，剛就发起了高烧。

光一没把剛交给下人，而是将剛挪到自己的房间里，就在他身边睡，亲自照顾。

不说别的，单是剛往水底下沉的时候那一脸解脱的样子，就让他超级不放心。

待到剛半夜烧得开始说胡话，光一就开始庆幸自个儿高瞻远瞩，提前让底下侍候的全都歇息去了。

剛那话说得支离破碎又含混不清，勉勉强强只能听清楚几个词，什么“落水”，什么“侧妃”，什么“都一样根本没变”，还有“这辈子也没分别”，“不过又是熬五年”。

可也就是这几个词，让光一把前因后果，全都给想明白了。

换了第二个人，都不会知道剛说的这些话，到底是个什么意思。

即使知道了是什么意思，也会由于内容过于耸人听闻而受到惊吓，或者干脆直接把剛当成妖怪扭送到官府，甚至是杀掉。

只有光一能理解他，只有光一不会把他当做是怪物，会包容他，会帮他保守这个秘密。

是婚后五年就过世了，又重生一回的人么……

光一抬手，有些心疼地抚摸上了剛的长发，在油灯下，看着他泛着不正常红晕的双颊，以及因为光一的抚摸，而不自觉露出些许依赖神色，放松了的原本紧蹙的眉头。

上辈子一定吃了很多的苦吧，让你吃了这么多苦的那个人，就是前世的堂本光一也说不定。你爱他，所以此生才会远离他，才会避着他，想要通过这样的方式，减轻自己心中的苦痛。

是不是？

就是不知道，你是在婚前，还是在婚后回来的。不过，对你来说，都没有分别吧。反正你的人生，你从来都没有资格自己做主。

光一真的有些搞不懂，这么可爱漂亮又温柔的男孩子，为什么上辈子亲王视他如蔽履？仅仅是因为娶了个男人让亲王感到耻辱吗？

怎么不去想一想，剛才是最无奈，受伤最多的那个人呢。

还有肩膀上的那颗痣，那颗让亲王心心念念了十多年的痣，那颗让亲王爱上了希美的痣，其实是这个孩子的啊。

堂本亲王，你可真是世界上最大的蠢货，给了你温暖，让你在母亲去世之前最后一次开怀大笑的人，就是你府上的这个王妃，你却对着那错误的姑娘，付出了错误的爱，而错过了世间最美好的这个人。

这个名叫堂本剛的孩子。

光一出车祸的那年正好满了三十岁，却穿越到了一具二十五岁身体上，只比剛大了一百天而已。

可是在光一心里，总会将剛当做小自己几岁的人在照顾。虽说剛的实际年龄似乎也跟他一样，但光一还是会不自觉地将剛当做孩子。因为他太过单纯，太过胆怯，甚至都不像是已经年满二十五岁了。光一打心底里想要对这个孩子好一点，再好一点。想要让他的眼神不再惊恐中带着绝望，想让他走出自己给自己铸就的高墙。

那涌动在光一胸膛里的，是喜欢。剛，是从见到了的第一眼就喜欢上的人。却因为这孩子过于胆小和敏感的性格，光一至今还只敢躲在一旁悄悄地关心他，照顾他。

从前那个自私的混蛋不懂得珍惜你，可能还曾经践踏了你的真心，没关系，就让我代替他爱你吧，我不会再让你落花有意流水无心，不会再让你爱得卑微，最终只能拥抱绝望。

一直以来，光一都不知道要怎样让剛放下心中的防备与芥蒂，不要再像个受到了过度惊吓的小刺猬一样紧缩着，尖刺根根直立。

现在，似乎打破僵局的契机，已经到来了。

光一擦干额头上的冷汗后，剛就开始发抖，虽然身体滚烫，却想将自己整个人都缩到被子里，好让身子更暖和一些。

即使身边就有个人，即使这个人的手还放在他的头上，即使因为这个人的抚摸而本能地放松了一些，剛还只是蜷起身子，并没有往光一那个方向挪哪怕一点点。

什么苦都自己咽下，什么痛都自己扛着，已经成了他的下意识反应。

无声地叹了口气，光一掀开剛的被子，将微微颤抖的人，抱进了自己的怀里。

灼热的气息喷吐在光一的颈窝，过了一会儿，剛不再发抖，一只手攥住了光一的衣襟，攥得死死的，就好像一撒手，他就再也得不到这样的温暖了似的。

剛从混沌中醒过来，面对的就是这么一副情形——他死抓着一个人的袖子窝在对方怀里，对方的一条手臂则横过腰间，方便把他搂住。

抬头向上看去，就看见了光一睡得很沉的脸。

顿时浑身都僵硬了，剛一动不敢动，就让自己被光一这么抱在怀里，连手都没松开，生怕动作大了将光一惊醒。

大病初愈后脑子还不是十分清醒，剛想不明白为什么他会在光一的怀里醒过来，光一不是应该，守在那个姑娘的病榻前，照顾她直到病好，去提亲，去求娶，然后一个宠着一个受着过日子的么！

可是，可是，现在是个什么情况？

难道他又喝醉所以才来的吗？但现在的光一还没有沾上酒瘾，也不会隔三差五就去吉原待到半夜啊！

剛直勾勾地盯着光一的睡颜发呆，直到他的长睫毛轻轻颤动了几下，剛赶紧闭上眼睛，装睡。

万一，万一光一就是因为昨天晚上喝多了才来的呢，四目相对多尴尬！

一只温热的手覆上了他的额头，停顿了一会儿，光一有些迷糊的声音就传了过来。

“嗯，终于不烧了，太好了。”

什么？

还没等剛想清楚光一这句话是什么意思，身边的热源就离开了，还把自己的衣襟从剛的手里小心地拽了出来。

剛不动声色地松了手，却觉得心里空落落地难受。

好冷。为什么突然感觉这么冷……

自以为隐秘地向刚才光一躺的地方一点一点蹭过去，殊不知，自己的动作全都被站在床铺旁边的光一看在了眼里。

连微微撇下去的嘴角都看得一清二楚。

光一露出一丝笑意，这孩子，怎么这么可爱。

脚步声远去了，剛松了一口气的同时，又有点委屈，他舍不得，舍不得光一给予他的温暖，哪怕是他的无心之举，剛也甘之如醴。

可是他走了，如同每次乱性半夜酒醒之后，就开始厌恶剛，也厌恶他自己，为什么会来正院跟剛发生关系，然后毫无留恋的抬脚离开一样。

缓缓张开眼睛，剛控制不住地红了眼尾，眼底酸涩着，泛着潮意。

脚步声越来越大，光一去而复返。

剛赶紧闭上眼睛，假装自己还没睡醒。

他是忘了什么吗？剛脑子转得飞快。

“别再装睡了，起来喝药。”冷冷的声音从头顶传来，中间还夹杂着调羹碰撞瓷碗的“叮叮当当”。

几乎是条件反射地睁开眼睛，剛已经听出来了光一的不高兴，每当面对光一的时候，剛都仿佛是回到了上辈子，他还是那个心里眼里满世界里只有光一一个人的自己，对方和他说的每一句话，每一个眼神，他都牢牢地记在心里，无论那是什么样的话，是什么样的眼神。

诚惶诚恐地想要撑着身子坐起来，却胳膊一软，十分狼狈地又躺回了床铺上。剛都忘记了，他已经因为发烧昏睡了好几天，饭都没有好好吃过，本来生病就消耗体力，再加上一直没怎么进食，他现在虚弱得很。

光一让他坐起来而他没坐起来，剛急了，而心里越急，手上越没力气。他一直在跟自己较劲，又出了一身的虚汗。直到一双有力的手扶起他，让他靠在一具温暖的身体上，剛才回过神，自己现在跟光一的距离，是那么的近。

他就倚靠在光一身上。

“抱歉啊，本来想跟你开个玩笑的，是我过分了。来，咱们先喝药。”光一的声音不复之前的冰冷，也再没有严肃的味道。

他说得温和极了，在剛的记忆中，只有小时候生病后，嬷嬷会这样跟他说话，而这样的待遇，在他长大以后也没有了。

剛心里明白嬷嬷是为了他好，让他彻底懂得，他生活在一个怎样残酷的世界上，温柔的对待，只会让他软弱。

但剛本性上就是一个过于温柔的人，所有人都冷硬了心肠对他，只会让剛受伤难过。

即使已经活过了一辈子，剛还是没有学会怎样变得坚强。

尤其当他面对堂本光一的时候。

靠在光一身上，剛有一种自己在做梦的感觉，还是个他从来没做过的，又不愿意醒来的美梦。

汤药被喂进了嘴里，剛乖乖地一口气喝干了它，甚至没有尝出来那过于苦涩的味道。

然后被塞了个什么东西入口，在舌头上滚了滚，嘴里就变得甜丝丝的。

啊，是金平糖。

鼻子却酸了。

除了嬷嬷，从来没有谁喂过他喝药。

喝完药之后，剛也从来没吃过什么糖。

大纳言从来没在吃穿上短了剛，但他也绝不会像宠着希美一样，给剛买什么零食糖果和玩具。

在他看来，剛活在那个院子里而没有被冻死饿死，已经是他最大的仁慈和恩赐了。

 

“好吃吗？金平糖？”光一一边把碗递给婢女，一边随口问着。

好半天没听到剛的回答，光一想再问一遍的时候，就听见了吸鼻子的声音。

剛哭得无声无息，眼泪噼里啪啦地掉。

“是药太苦了吗？”

摇头。

“是糖不好吃吗？”

再次摇头。

“是因为肚子饿了吗？”

拼命摇头。

摇完头之后，就哭得更厉害了。

“是因为我突然对你好了吗？”

这回不摇头了，换成了更用力的吸鼻子。

剛想憋着不哭的，可越是忍着，眼泪越多。

可能是因为生病了不仅身体变得脆弱了，心里也变得更脆弱了吧。否则，剛是绝对不可能让光一察觉到自己的负面情绪的。

“因为我看到了这个，所以想弥补一下。当年你在名字上撒了谎，现在想来，应该也是有不得已的理由吧，我就让手下稍微调查了一下。剛，这么多年，你受委屈了。以后，就把这儿当成你自己的家吧。”

光一轻轻扒开剛的领口，露出了左肩上那颗圆圆的痣，他尽量模仿着记忆中亲王的语气，将自己突如其来的转变三言两语地解释了一遍，并用自己的话来转移剛的注意力，让他想不起来问到底是谁救的他。

毕竟，那时候他可还没看见这颗痣呢。

递过一条帕子让剛自己擦眼泪，不能操之过急，否则好不容易探出蜗牛触角的剛，就会又因为受到这一丁点刺激而缩回去了。

光一跟等候在外面的婢女使了个眼色，婢女悄声离开，他则动都没动，就让剛这么一直靠在自己身上，感受着原来因紧张而僵硬的人逐渐放松下来。

婢女很快去而复返，端着一个卓袱台回到房间里，放下后鞠了个躬，就快步离开了。

伸长手臂拿起调羹放进粥碗里，光一端起那碗粥举到剛面前，“喝一点粥吧，你都四天没好好吃东西了，这里面放了点桂花蜜，你应该会喜欢。”

光一一直在留意着厨房的反馈，对剛喜欢吃什么，基本上已经了如指掌。

剛很喜欢吃甜的。

因此，光一从一天一份午饭时候上的和果子慢慢增加到了一天中午晚上各一份，每次都会被吃光。

“要我喂你吗？”

见剛半天没动，光一以为他是手臂没力气。

轻轻摇了摇头，剛放下手帕，接过粥碗，慢慢喝光了这一小碗粥，还吃了一个大福饼。

卓袱台被撤走了，剛被光一扶着躺了回去，他也不睡，就一直盯着房梁发呆，困得眼皮都有些打架了，还是不闭上眼睛。

“睡一会儿吧，晚饭的时候我叫你。”

剛奇怪的举动，光一显然是注意到了，可他的回答，却让光一心里，猛地一酸。

“我，我怕我闭上眼睛再睁开，梦就醒了。”剛说出了从醒过来以后的第一句话。

“不会的，这就是现实，你不是在做梦。快睡吧，休息好了，病才好得快。”

光一掀开被子躺了进去，温柔地哄着剛，抚摸着他的头发和脸颊，轻轻拍着他，就好像哄着自己宝贝入睡的母亲一样。

“嗯……”剛蹭了蹭光一的手，似乎还是把这一切都当做是自己的一个梦，所以才会放纵自己稍微撒撒娇，满足地闭上了眼睛。

手却又攥上了光一的衣袖，不愿松开。

稍显无奈地叹了口气，光一的嘴角，却勾了起来。

能怎么办呢，有些人就是长成了一副可爱的样子，吸引着别人想要疼他，想要宠他。

光一调整了个姿势，再次将剛搂在了怀里，闭上了眼睛。

这几天他都没怎么合眼，也累得够呛。

 

自从这次落水生病以后，剛简直是过上了梦中的生活。

光一把他给认出来了，他的感情，得到了回应。

嬷嬷回到了他身边，现在负责他的衣食起居，比那几个专门为了勾引男人而陪嫁的婢女要强了不知道多少倍。

实际上那四个婢女在剛落水之后就被光一提脚卖了，因为她们不专心侍候剛，却总是想往光一身上贴。

搞得亲王殿下烦不胜烦。

这群丑女！丑人多作怪！

卖了妖精们之后，光一又拨了四个府里调教妥当的婢女给剛，这几个话少能干有眼力见，该消失的时候就马上消失，让光一满意了不少。

嬷嬷已经告诉剛，她是光一派人找回来的。

心里感激着光一，剛却不敢表达，他实在是太害怕这一切都只是镜花水月，是梦和泡影，只要自己说出什么别的，他就会从这美梦里醒过来，再次回到那些无声无息孤苦伶仃爱而不能的日子。

更何况，光一现在让他睡在自己的房间里，之前的理由是剛养病的时候方便照顾，可剛的病早就好了，光一也好像把让剛搬出去这事儿给忘了似的，依旧和剛一起吃饭，一起睡觉。

最初的惶恐过后，剛就开始想着要如何报答光一。

他打心底里感激着对方，在剛看来，光一不可能爱上自己，虽然光一已经认出了自己就是七岁那年和他在园子里一起玩耍的孩子，可经过了上辈子，剛很清楚，光一更喜欢的是女孩子，即使醉酒之后会去找他，那也不过是为了发泄。

既然现在府上没有其他的侧妃和侍妾，那他，是不是可以发挥一下，自己泻火的功能了呢。

思及此处，剛就行动了起来。

某一天的晚饭时间，剛叫了一壶酒。

从来不喝酒的人突然反常，光一挑了挑眉，却问都不问，只是似笑非笑地看着剛一直给他斟酒，对方却因为太紧张，根本没注意光一戏谑的目光。

“我一个人喝多没意思，你也喝一杯陪陪我啊。”光一闲闲地开口，吩咐婢女又拿了个小酒盅。

酒盅拿过来以后，光一命人上了第二壶酒，给剛倒了满满一杯，让他跟自己碰杯。

找不到拒绝的理由，剛只能硬着头皮地一口干了杯中酒。

却没有想象中的苦涩和辛辣。

两辈子加起来都没喝过酒，剛不知道自己的酒量，不是一般的差。

光一特意给剛倒的是梅子酒，酸酸甜甜果汁一样的口感，后劲却足。

四五盅下肚，喝掉了半壶酒，剛的眼神就涣散了，不再像之前那样拘谨且小心翼翼，不再板着张脸，光一给他倒酒的时候，也不再露出那种隐忍的为难神色。

他开始自己给自己倒酒，露出了软乎乎的笑容。

太可爱了，这个人笑起来简直是太可爱了！

恨不得一口吞了他！

拼命抑制住自己心里的变态想法，光一呷着酒，平时自诩酒量不错的他，也开始觉得上头了。

真是酒不醉人人自醉，不过，更有可能让他沉醉的，是对面坐着的那个正在傻笑的粉红色团子。

看着看着，光一却忽然想起了什么，嘴边的笑容都凝滞了。

这好像，是剛在府里这么长时间以来，光一第一次看见他笑。

只有醉酒的时候才会开怀啊。

剛接下来的举动，却让光一黑了脸。

他把自己灌得差不多了之后，就爬到光一身边，伸手解光一的衣服。

光一又不傻，这孩子打什么主意他现在一清二楚——再明显不过的“以身相许”打算了。

他到底是怎么想的，把我灌多以后，让我酒后乱性就地办了他么？

刚才没有拒绝那些梅子酒，也是为了给自己壮胆吧。 

低头看着剛半醉不醉哆嗦着手去解他的上衣带子，光一又无奈又好笑——还小心地维持着最后一点清醒，这是又怕不醉自己抹不下脸，又怕醉到断片自己会吃什么亏，纠结来纠结去，就纠结成了现在这个样子。

“剛？”

“嗯？”

听见光一叫自己，剛条件反射似的抬了头。

“唔……”

嘴唇被含住了，一大口辛辣的液体被强行渡到了嘴里，剛赶紧往下咽，还是呛得直咳嗽。

好不容易顺了气，光一又喂了剛一口，将他吻得七荤八素。

三四口之后，他觉得差不多了，才放开缠在剛腰间的手。

光一喝的是烧酒，度数比梅子酒高多了，两种酒一混，剛的眼神都有些直了。

这回是彻底的醉了，神智都变得不清醒。

他不再试图去解光一的衣服带子，他开始脱自己的衣服。

嘴里还嘟囔着“好热”。

那声音，像含了口蜂蜜似的，又甜又黏。

脱了羽织，扯开了长襦绊的领子，露出一大片被酒精染上绯红的雪色肌肤，胸前的两点，是明显未经人事的粉嫩。

肩膀圆润，虽然还是有些瘦但意外地有肉乎乎的感觉，左肩上的痣，更像是点缀在极品羊脂玉上的一块黑色的玉皮。

“咕咚！”光一清晰地听到自己吞了口口水，并且由衷地觉得，这时候再不上，除非自己不举。

剛被攥着双腕推倒在了榻榻米上，光一含着他的嘴唇用力吮吸，直吻得剛透不过气，才暂时放过他。

在酒的作用下，剛浑身软绵绵使不上力气，这会儿正微张着红肿的双唇喘息，迷蒙的眼中还噙着因为缺氧而刺激出的生理性眼泪，端的是一副我见犹怜秀色可餐的模样。

光一将剛的裤子脱了，扒开了他的上衣，也脱了自己的裤子，解开了衣服带子。

虽然胯下已经一柱擎天，但考虑到这是剛的第一次，光一还是从卧房里翻找出必备的药品，尽可能温柔地帮他扩张。

没想到，光一刚伸出一根手指，本来老老实实窝在他怀里的人，就猛地挺了一下腰，努力躲避着他的手。

“疼……”剛像只小兽一样呜呜咽咽，哭了出来。

光一懵了，这，不可能疼的啊，润滑用的药物本来就有镇痛的成分，更何况，他的这根手指头，才刚刚触到穴口而已……

可是剛不仅一直在说疼，还怕得厉害，浑身都抖了起来。

本来光一也只是微醺，因为剛这突如其来的举动，愣是让他酒几乎全醒了。琢磨了一会儿，他有些明白了。

剛的疼，恐怕是上辈子留下过什么不好的记忆吧。

“哪里疼呢？”光一一边轻啄着剛的嘴唇——他发现剛真的很喜欢接吻，尤其是被他紧紧搂在怀里的时候，没沾药膏的那只手抚摸着剛的后背让他放松下来，光一温柔地问着，哄着。

“后面，后面疼！光一……殿下一进来，我，妾……就会疼……”剛抽泣着，语气里都带上了惊恐。

虽然一开始是剛打着灌多光一的主意让他和自己做爱的，可那是在清醒的情况下，剛还能用理智去忍耐。这会儿他早就醉了，原本对于性事的畏惧，就都表现了出来。

实际上，酒，酒后乱性，这两样加起来，等于剛的噩梦。

婚后，光一因为那次的错失良机，再无入朝为官的可能，就迷上了吉原和花酒。

亲王觉得吉原的游女脏，从不肯在外面风流，酒醉归家后，欲望没有得到纾解，他舍不得去打扰侧妃，就会去正房找剛。

没有扩张，没有前戏，剛只是被光一按住抽插而已，等到亲王殿下释放一次之后，或者几次之后，他就会将剛丢下，直接离开。

疼痛，屈辱，难堪，极度的疲惫，剛每次都会被这些负面情绪折磨到天亮，一夜不眠。

尤其是第一次，剛被光一弄得血流不止，亲王尽兴之后就抽身离开，他自己又在半途中晕了过去，血染湿了一大块褥子都不知道。翌日一早光一就被叫着去庄子上玩了，剛则被早上来服侍的婢女发现，叫来大夫捡了一条命。

剛还命下人们瞒着，不许这事传出他的院子。

他丢不起这个人。

后来，每次听说光一又出门喝酒了，剛都提前忍着羞耻先给自己扩张，即便如此，还是每一次都疼痛无比。

所以，即使在醉的这样厉害的情况下，剛依旧本能地抗拒着后面被入侵。

“没事了，没事了，我轻轻的，轻轻的，你看，不疼吧，是不是不疼？”

剛那一会儿“光一”一会儿“殿下”，一会儿自称“我”一会儿自称“妾”的话，让光一心里酸涩异常，剛陷入到了前世的记忆中不能自拔，混混沌沌只记得从前在床上受到的那些伤害。

光一声音更加柔和地哄着，伸出手指在穴口周围一圈一圈地画着，用了点强迫意味地将剛箍在自己怀里，却边哄边吻去了剛脸上的泪珠。

有些地方缓和，有些地方强势，一松一紧张弛有度，光一动作温柔却侵略意味十足，剛在这样的攻势下，很快就被光一的吻和语调转移了注意力，专心和他接吻，不再时刻关注着自己身后的动静了。

灵巧的舌头顺着脖子一路向下，光一叼住剛一侧的乳头又舔又咬，“照顾”完一侧的，他又去咬另外一侧……

剛轻轻吸着凉气，感觉自己好像成了光一手里的牵线木偶，他想怎么样就怎么样，想怎么折腾他就怎么折腾他，最奇特的是，他竟生不出一点反抗和厌恶之心，只觉得太舒服了，简直是飞上云端的感觉。

他渐渐兴奋了起来，剛从不知道，原来做爱是一件让人这么舒服的事情。

密切关注着剛一举一动的光一怎么会不注意到这些细节呢，这具身体在他的撩拨下变得越来越软，越来越烫，剛的嘴里开始断断续续地溢出呻吟，原来别别扭扭半躲半不躲，也变得不住往光一身上贴，情不自禁地用自己的腰胯去顶光一的下半身。

其实光一手上的动作一直没停，吸引住剛的注意力之后，他就将药膏涂在手上，先是浅浅地试探，然后慢慢伸入一根手指，之后是两根，又慢慢加到三根。

在这期间，剛身体上也出现过本能地不适和躲避，光一马上就用更加激烈的吻来让他放松。

估摸着差不多了，光一就将手抽了回来，把剩下的药膏都涂到自己的下半身，草草擦了一下手，扳开剛的双腿就挺身而入。

但毕竟三根手指也不及光一那物什的大小，剛在光一进入的那一刻，吃痛地叫了一声。

还是有些疼的。

可是他此刻脑袋里还浆糊着，倒是忘了哭，只有些怔忡地看着光一，呼吸比刚才要急促。

“好了，好了，我轻轻的，轻轻的，你让我动，我就动，如果你觉得疼，我就不动，好不好？”光一被剛转白的脸色吓住了，还以为剛疼得都忘了哭，连忙哄他，纵使下面被剛夹得直想狠狠地耸动贯穿，他也不敢有一丁点多余的动作。

“嗯……不，不疼……光一，吻，吻我。”酒劲上涌，剛也甩开了平日里的矜持和小心，不仅叫出了曾经万分渴望说出口的光一的名字，还主动向对方索吻，圆了自己的梦想。

剛变得主动，最高兴的自然是光一，他亲吻着剛，撩拨他的欲望，让他更加主动一些，更加渴望一些，他想让这个胆小的孩子放纵一次，让内心深处压抑的那些苦那些痛，都随着欲望，释放出来。

下面含着光一的巨大，嘴里含着光一的唇舌，剛吞着口水，一股说不清道不明的渴望从心底里升起，他想让光一动一动，以缓解那些来自肠壁的奇怪的刺痒感觉。

不仅后面的感觉十足奇怪，他的前端也抬起了头，现在正充着血，硬的不行。

不自在地扭着腰，光一的嘴唇离开后，剛看着光一的眼睛，双眼迷蒙地提出了让光一大喜过望的要求。

“光一，你，你动一动，动一动……”

天知道他已经等这句话等了多长时间，光一忍着加速抽插的渴望，先是慢慢地动，让剛适应，然后，在对方的渴求下，才逐渐加快动作。

“不行了，不行了，你慢一点，光一，慢一点……”光一像平时的速度动起来的时候，剛就受不了了，哭着求光一慢一点。

“小宝贝，之前可是你让我动的。”光一喘息着，却不像之前一样地言听计从。

“可是你太快了，我还是有些疼……”

“那你现在舒服不舒服？”

“……舒服。”

“这就对了，乖孩子，一会儿就不疼了，我保证……”光一怜惜地吻着剛又一次流出来的眼泪，将他红肿的双唇含进嘴里，更加卖力地吮吸着。

与此同时，加快了身下的动作……

光一没有骗他，剛确实渐渐不疼了，另一种更加刺激的感觉替代了疼痛，让他想要沉迷其中，想要不断攀升，最终，大脑变得一片空白，耳畔只剩下了光一的低吼。

他们两个，同时射了出来。

而光一的下体，依旧昂扬挺立……

这场性事，从晚饭时分，一直持续到半夜。

剛的身体越来越软，越来越柔顺，到了最后，简直化成了一滩水一般，让光一饕足不已。

终于尽兴，他抱着早就昏睡过去的剛去净房清理，然后搂着洗干净了的人，心满意足地睡着了。

 

第二天，已经日上三竿，剛才在光一的怀里醒过来。

剛腰肢酸软，大脑混沌，好半天才想起来前一晚些许破碎的片段，脸红得简直能滴下血来。

他居然做出了这样的事！

光一会不会觉得他不知廉耻？会不会厌弃他，鄙夷他？剛胡思乱想，脑子里转了千百个念头。

可光一醒过来，看见红着脸的剛，却在他唇上啄了一下，道声早安，就镇定自若地吩咐下人们摆膳，他们一觉睡到了中午才起，可以直接用午膳了。

剛小心再小心地挪着身子，不想让光一看出来自己身体上的不适，可跪坐在卓袱台前的时候，还是忍不住倒吸了一口凉气。纵使光一已经给他上过药，却还是没那么容易就消肿。

光一手臂一伸，直接在剛的惊呼声中把他揽在了怀里。趴在光一的膝盖上，剛听见对方说，“今天我喂你吧。”

剛大惊，挣扎着想要起身，却被光一按住，然后凑到他耳边，带着些威胁的意味，“别乱动，不要惹我生气。”

怀里的人登时就僵住了，光一趁机给剛递午饭，也不强迫一定要喂他吃。剛的注意力就转移到了碗里的食物上，昨天晚上就没怎么吃，又折腾了大半夜，睡到中午才起，剛早就饥肠辘辘，再加上全都是他爱吃的，他不再紧紧张张，吃得津津有味不说，还伸手想去够那份作为甜点的和果子。

被光一打了手之后，剛终于反应了过来，自己好像是太放肆了。

“把嘴里东西咽了再吃！没人跟你抢！”光一虎着脸训斥，又给剛揉了揉被拍红的手背。

听着光一语气里浓浓的关切之意，剛的鼻子又酸了起来，赶紧将嘴里的食物嚼了嚼，和那股酸涩的感觉一起咽了下去。

这一场疯狂的情事之后，光一和剛的距离又拉进了许多。

剛再也不想提什么搬回自己的房间，开始大着胆子叫光一除了“殿下”之外的其他名讳，从“光一桑”到“光一君”，最后变成了“光一”。也不再自称是“妾”，光一暗中鼓励剛自称“我”，这暗示终于有了成果。

光一倒是一直“小剛，小剛”地叫着，三天两头地请假，在兵部省消极怠工，没过两个月就被人夺了差事，重新变作闲人一枚，诸事不理。

他只是每天把剛放在自己眼皮子底下，还特意让下人在自己的书房置了另一张长书案，他看书写字的时候，就让剛在另一张书案上处理府中庶务。

不得不说，剛在这方面是一把好手，光一曾看过他整理的账册和细目，简直是可以直接出版的程度了。

受到夸奖后剛还很不好意思，又有些不安地问起差事上的事情。

“本来也就是个执念，想让父皇知道，他还有个儿子呢，不止是宫里头的那几个。可后来真干上这份差使了，才发现我真是不适合，在这方面一窍不通。闲着的时候总想着干点什么一展宏图，当差以后，才觉出来清闲的好来。以后再有什么差事，谁爱干谁干吧。”

光一说得满不在乎，却一直留意着剛的神色，不能让他看出违和来，到时候要是惹得这死心眼的孩子揪着他问“你不是亲王殿下，你到底是谁？”那就乐子大了。

想到这里又不免沾沾自喜，那个已经死了的傻货，真是有眼不识金镶玉，放着这么招人怜的正妃在后院独守空房，却偏偏去恋慕那个一心想要攀高枝的希美，现成的大便宜让光一给白捡了，真是每天做梦都会笑醒啊。

他才不在乎剛心里到底把他当做了谁，对于光一来说，这个事情不重要。他不是那种叽叽歪歪的女人，更不是那种自卑的小男孩，既然他顶着亲王殿下的身份活下去了，平白得了一个这么好的王妃的同时，就要承担这馅饼带来的代价。

光一有十足的信心，他会让剛心甘情愿地爱上自己，让他忘掉那些并不愉快的过往，一心一意地跟自己在这亲王府里过日子。

十年二十年后，剛的心里只有光一自己，上辈子怎么样都抛到了脑后，只珍惜这辈子的每一天，就是光一的目的了。

他也不想刻意戳破自己的身份去让剛知晓，顺其自然最好，何必我用一个穿越的秘密，换得一个你重生的真相呢，又没意义。

就当做是一场错爱。亲王执着于“希美”这个名字，后来发现了剛，才渐渐回转。而剛上辈子所托非人，这辈子光一做出了改变，他也能勇敢地伸出手，去抓住属于自己的幸福了吧。

毕竟人生苦短，不如怜取眼前人。

 

除夕夜，皇都内的大寺院都要敲钟，神社在凌晨就开始接待前来做初诣的人，这一天，小商小贩多会彻夜做生意，集市上也会张灯结彩，热闹非凡。

光一牵着剛的手，信步走在人声鼎沸的大街上，剛落后半步，好奇地打量着周围的一切。

这对于他来说，是太新鲜的体验，两辈子加起来的三十多年里，他从未见过外面的世界。

他想跑到每个摊子前都看一看，却更怕松开光一的手而因此丢掉，只能抑制住自己内心的渴望，亦步亦趋地跟着光一。

光一一回头，就看见了剛藏不住的小眼神，暗自懊恼是自己疏忽了，他领着剛离开路中间，去光顾那些出摊的小商贩。

剛怕冷又不愿意穿厚重的棉服，光一就寻那些又轻又保暖的料子，给剛裁了一身和服，宝蓝色的布料上绣着银色的鲤鱼和水纹，穿在剛身上，再合适不过。

长发用一根细皮革编织而成的发绳简单地扎起来，在光一眼中，他的王妃，是整条街上最美的人，无论男女。

来到摊子前去看那些色彩鲜艳的手鞠，剛一只手攥着光一的手，却没办法用一只手将摊子上的手鞠拿起来细细查看，正在犹豫着，光一就主动抽回了自己的手。

惊恐地回头，剛就对上了光一的眼睛。

“没关系，我就在你后面，你一回头，就能看见我。”光一语气温和道。

回了好几次头，剛终于肯拿起摊子上的一个红色的手鞠细细端详，看了两眼就再次回头，光一正在他身后很近的地方来回踱步，守着他，不让他被人群挤到。

看了好几个摊子，光一就一直是这个样子，剛逐渐放下了心，开始认真地逛街。

买好一个寄木细工的盒子，剛迫不及待想要跟光一分享自己的收获，回头却不见了光一。

剛的心跳漏了一拍，一边寻找光一的身影，一边说服自己冷静。

好在很快就找到了光一，向前走了几步，却又生生的停住了。

他看见，光一在那棵树底下，正在和希美说话。

光一脸上的笑容，刺痛了剛的眼睛。

无意识地抱紧了手里的盒子，剛脚步虚浮，在人群里像是海面上的小舟一样，随波逐流，很快就与陪着他们一起出来的下人侍从分开了。

他随着人群不知道走到了那里，满脑子想的，都是光一和希美相对而谈的模样，和光一脸上露出来的笑容。

光一从来都没那么跟我笑过……

其实不是。光一对着他笑过很多次，这辈子的光一，最喜欢看着剛笑，只是每次剛都会羞赧地低下头，从不敢去看对方灿烂的笑脸。

剛是恍然回到了上辈子，那个光一总是板着一张脸，冷冰冰地连话都不愿意跟剛多说，他仅有的温柔，全都给了那个和希美长得有几分相似的侧妃了。

他茫茫然地抬起头，眼前是全然陌生的街道。

我这是在哪？我迷路了？

是迷路了吧，再也回不了家了吧。那就不回去了吧，反正回去了，也只是眼睁睁地看着光一和侧妃琴瑟和鸣罢了，反正他到了哪里，都是多余的那个。

在大纳言府上也是，在亲王府上也是。

“这是哪家的小娘子呀？”

“哟哟哟哟~瞎了你的眼，这可不是小娘子，是个俊俏的小郎君呢！”

“他这是已婚的打扮，穿得像个娘们似的，是哪家府上的男妻吧！”

“那正好，大爷我知道有些人家专门喜欢玩这种经了人事的男妻，这小娇妻长得又漂亮，肯定能卖个好价钱！”

剛漫无目的地走在街上，拐入一条稍显僻静的小巷，身边就围了四五个不怀好意的浪人，一身破破烂烂的衣服，提着把破破烂烂的刀，连鞋都没有，脏脚丫子就那么直接踩在地上。

那几个浪人将剛向小巷子里堵过去，剛煞白着一张脸，抱紧了胸前的盒子，满脸惊恐地一步步后退。

他这是遇上歹人了，听这几个人的话，好像还想把他卖到什么肮脏地方去。

绝对不行！他宁可死了，也不愿意就这么束手就擒！

剛不知道从哪里冒出来了一股狠劲儿，他捏着刚才吃完年糕剩下的那一包黄豆粉，突然抬手扬了出去。

那几个浪人没想到会生出这么个事，毫无防备之下，被黄豆粉迷了眼睛，个个痛得直跳脚，剛推开他们，夺路而逃。

跑快一点，再快一点，身后骂骂咧咧声音已经传过来了，剛心里其实怕得厉害，可即使是这样，他也没有停下脚步，他可以出意外死了，但绝不能就这么失踪，然后被人从哪个变态的府上，或者干脆是什么暗门子里给找出来！

剛跑到喉头发甜，双眼模糊，一个趔趄，终于跌倒在地，手里的盒子都滚出去老远。

这一路，剛都没有扔了它。

急促的脚步声越来越近，一双手按上了他的肩膀，剛拼了命地挣扎，怎么挣都挣不开，那双手越来越用力，情急之下，剛张开嘴，狠狠地咬在了其中一条手臂上。

他已经做好挨上狠狠一个耳光的准备了，希望不要被打聋一只耳朵……

那双手的主人吃痛地倒吸一口凉气，却没有因此揍剛，更没有松开剛，他只是不断地抚摸着剛的后背，嘴里一叠声地哄着他。

“没事了，没事了，别怕，剛，已经没事了，别怕，你安全了，安全了，剛，我是光一，我是光一啊剛，你不要怕……”

光一将剛搂在怀里，任由他狠狠地咬着自己的胳膊，用上那种几乎要咬下一块肉的架势。除了嘴上用力，剛似乎看不见也听不见，眼神都直勾勾的，只是浑身颤抖地喘着粗气，软着身子靠在光一身上，似乎所有的力气，都用在嘴上了。

耳朵里嗡嗡作响，眼前一片黑芒，直到嘴里传来了血腥味，喘息渐渐平复，像蜂群一样吵闹的嗡嗡声才渐渐消弭，眼前的黑芒渐渐散开，他听见光一的声音，仿佛是从遥远的彼岸传来。

那声音渐渐清晰，剛这时候才后知后觉，自己似乎一直咬着的，就是光一的胳膊。

马上松开嘴，看着光一小臂上那个渗着血的牙印，意识到自己闯了大祸，剛想开口，却被一阵剧烈的咳嗽给打断了。

吓得光一赶紧给他拍背顺气。

咳嗽刚停，剛就急急地开口道歉，“光一……殿下，对不起，对不起，真是万分抱歉……”

惶恐又慌张，简直狼狈不堪。

“别说了！”光一断喝，剛被吓住了，抖着嘴唇噤了声，本来就煞白的脸，变得更是毫无血色。

“你别跟我道歉，明明错的是我，你为什么要道歉呢，对不起，剛，我本来偶遇希美，只是想告诉她，跟她解释清楚之前的误会，外加恭喜她成为太子侧妃而已，没有跟你说清楚，是我不好，还因此让你遇上了危险，我差点就把你给丢了。对不起，剛，对不起……”

光一再次把剛抱在怀里，抱得紧紧的，带着失而复得的庆幸，带着劫后余生的惧怕，抖着嗓子跟剛道歉，声音上都染了哭腔。

剛已经傻了，他从来不知道，自己居然在光一心里，是这么的重要。

上辈子……是了，已经和上辈子不一样了，现在搂着他的光一，不是上辈子的光一，这个光一，是想要好好和他过日子的光一，是没有侧妃，甚至连个通房都没有的光一。

是只有他的光一。

剛放松了下来，靠在光一怀里，那根弦不再紧绷着，他就开始觉得委屈，特别特别委屈。

“我都要被吓死了，那几个人，一看就不是好东西，你怎么来得这么晚，来得这么晚……”剛哭了起来，边哭边埋怨光一，他本来不想这样的，剛本来打算像从前每一次一样，将这些难过都咽下去，自己慢慢消化，消化不了就任由它们腐烂的。

可光一的态度却勾起了他心中的那些委屈，像是突然找到了一个宣泄口一样，剛把这一次的，上一次的，这辈子的，上辈子的所有委屈，统统发泄了出来，就这么被光一搂着，坐在河岸边，放声大哭。

“是是是，我错了，我不应该来得这么晚，不应该去跟希美说话的，我应该一直牵着你的手，这样你就不会遭这份罪了。”光一心里其实很高兴，剛终于能够借着今天的事，把那些压抑着的负面情绪都发泄出来了。

早在落水的那次，大夫来诊治过后，就明确地告诉光一，剛心中郁结，且积攒已久，如果不能全都发泄出来，这些郁气最终会影响寿命，让剛盛年早夭。

其实光一一直在头疼这个事，剛发泄出来的次数太少，他不知道要怎么办才好。没想到今天阴差阳错之下，反倒是成全了。

可真是福祸相依，世事无常。

旁若无人地哭了好长时间，剛抽抽搭搭地渐渐平静，却又开始不好意思了。

“这盒子里有什么重要的物件，让你摔倒了才把它给丢出去？”像是没看到剛的窘迫一样，光一接过侍从寻来的盒子，举着它问剛。

“那是，那是……”不问还好，一问，剛的脸就红了。

“那我可自己打开看了……”光一边说着，边打开了盒子，看见里面的东西，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

盒子里是个十分漂亮的黑色钱袋，将钱袋口束起来的绳子是鲜艳的红，这红色的绳子是用十几根细绳编起来的，每一根红色的细绳上都扭着几根更细的深褐色线，看起来，就像是……头发。

“这是你的头发？”光一捏着钱袋子，笑着问剛。

“嗯……嗯，嗯。”剛的脸更红了胡乱点头，声音小小的，“我听说结发夫妻……这是给你的生日礼物……”

越说声音越小。

“啊？你说什么？”光一夸张地掏掏耳朵，一副听不清的模样。

“我说，生日快乐，光一！”

“啊？你叫我什么？”

“光……生日快乐，扣酱。”剛突然福灵心至，明白了光一的意思，这下子，可连脖子跟都红了。

光一的回答是，把剛从地上拽起来后，搂着他就吻了上去。

“我好像没告诉过你，剛，我爱你，最爱你了，这辈子，我只爱你。”光一看着剛的眼睛，深情告白。

剛有些难以置信，他却从光一的脸上，找不出一丝作伪的神色。刚刚擦干净的脸颊，又滚落下了晶莹的泪珠。

“我也是。”除了这句话，剛说不出来别的了。

“好了，小花猫，咱们回家吧。”光一屈起手指刮了刮剛的鼻子。

“可，不去参加初诣了吗？”剛有些急了。

“我以为，今天晚上这么多事，你会想早点回去呢。不害怕吗？”光一挑了挑眉。

“……不，不害怕！跟光一在一起，我，我就没什么好怕的！”剛脸色变了变，却还是坚定地摇了摇头，虽然结巴了几下。

“那好吧，先找一家旅店把衣服换了，梳洗一下，咱们再去神社，你看行吗？”

“嗯！”

站在神社的拜殿前摇响铃铛，在钱箱里投下五日元的硬币，光一看着拍两下手后，双手合十闭目许愿、嘴角怎么也收不住笑的剛，有些明白了，为什么他会坚持今天来参加初诣。

光一也投了钱，击掌后双手合十，闭上眼，许下了和剛一样的愿望——

愿我们今生今世，永不分开。

 

亲王府的木制外走廊都变得有些斑驳，踩上去，会发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的响动。

光一亲王与第二任王妃，已经在这座亲王府，一起生活了近三十年。

今天是他的大儿子带着媳妇和孩子从封地回到皇都的日子。

大儿子娶了希美的大女儿长公主殿下，公主有封地，这两个孩子在封地居住了五年，今年带着他们的两个孩子，回京省亲了。

这次的家宴设在光一亲王府上，天皇外出巡查，只有被立为中宫的希美前来参加。

午宴过后，孩子们被奶嬷嬷带下去午睡，大儿子被王妃带走叙旧情，长公主殿下和几个小姑子相谈甚欢，一起玩投壶品香插花去了。

湖边的亭中，只剩下希美与光一相对而坐，良久都没有说话。

正直草长莺飞的季节，嫩柳婀娜，樱花纷飞，雍容的中宫殿下倚栏而坐，端着一杯酒，自酌自饮，举手投足间，俱是风情。

光一就这么看着希美，他发现，几十年过去，自己心里的那点绮念，早就随着岁月而烟消云散了，虽然他对自己的王妃也说不上多爱，可他们是家人，亲王殿下觉得，这样的日子，很舒服。

“说起来，我们两家的渊源也挺深的。”希美又呷一口酒，闲聊似的打破了沉默。

“此话怎讲？中宫殿下？”光一的称呼，中规中矩，再也不像年轻时候那样，每次在宫中偶遇，都会忍不住地叫她“希美”。

“你娶了我弟弟，我嫁了你弟弟，这渊源，是不是挺深？不过我那弟弟是个没福的，当你正妃当了五年，就一命呜呼了。”希美哂笑，也不知道是在笑谁。

“啊，是呢。”光一也一笑，附和着。我那个王妃，他叫什么来着？堂本……堂本剛？对，好像是叫堂本剛。

“父亲说得对，他就不应该被生下来。”希美撇了撇嘴，快六十岁的人了，岁月在她身上留下的痕迹，却极少，她像自己的父亲，堂本大纳言就是这样，今年已经八十五岁高龄了，看着还像七十出头的人。

“还提他干什么，都已经走了这些年了。”光一顺着话题瞎聊。

“是啊，提起来其实挺没意思的。”希美喝尽了杯中酒，她的下一句话，却让光一当场僵在原地，好久都没有反应过来。

她说，“也没什么，就是忽然想起来一件小事。我们七岁那年元月初二的晚宴，他偷偷跑出去过，当时父亲气坏了，差点没弄死他。我猜，应该是怕别人说他‘虎毒不食子’才停了手吧。不过他也没多活几年不是？好像他死的那天，离三十岁生日没剩几天了。”

希美什么时候离开的，残羹冷炙什么时候撤走的，太阳什么时候西沉的，光一统统不知道。

他只是呆坐着，脑子里一遍一遍滚动着希美告诉他的惊天事实。

原来七岁那年，他在园子里偶遇的，是剛。

原来七岁那年，他在园子里偶遇的，是剛。

原来七岁那年，他在园子里偶遇的，是剛。

……

原来是他跟自己玩了那么长时间，原来是他吃掉了红豆馅把糯米皮地给自己，原来肩膀上有痣的是他，原来有着可爱模样的那个人是他，原来温暖他七岁以后人生的，是他。

本来应该是他的啊，自己心心念念了他这么多年，自己想要捧在手心呵护着疼着宠着的人，原来是剛啊。

可他做了什么呢，他让剛大婚当天独守空房，他将整个亲王府的后宅庶务全都丢给剛而自己不闻不问，他在剛落水病了一周不见好后才知道这件事，在这之前他都守在现在的王妃床前，衣不解带地照顾，只因为她长得有三分像希美。

他从没给过剛好脸色，甚至对他那些主动的亲近烦不胜烦，他没对剛笑过，嫁过来一年以后，剛的脸上也再没了笑容。后来剛越来越频繁地生病，病的时间越来越长，他从来没去看过一次，只是把庶务都交给了侧妃。

听说，剛临死前，嘴里喊过他的名字。

光一直到今天才知道，他的人生是多么的可笑。

他亲手毁了他，毁了自己此生本来已经得到了的挚爱。

他后悔了，悔恨如洪水一般，将他淹没。他就这么一直坐到红日西沉，夜凉如水。

他努力的回忆着年轻时候，自己二十五岁到三十岁都在干什么，努力地翻找那些久远的记忆，想要在这些记忆中，找到剛的影子。

但越找，光一就越绝望。

因为找到的记忆寥寥，也因为，他已经连剛的长相，都想不起来了。

他想象着换上一副男生样貌的希美，潜意识却告诉他，这不是剛的样子。

但剛到底是长什么样来着？

拜托，能想起来一点点也好，想起他眉毛的样子，想起他眼睛的样子，想起他鼻子的样子，想起他嘴巴的样子，想起他下巴的样子，甚至耳朵的样子也好啊！

可是那张脸却像蒙着一层厚厚的面纱一样，怎么都看不清楚，怎么努力地去回忆，都是模糊一片。

光一急的满头是汗，越是去想，就越是想不起来……

猛地睁开眼睛，光一喘着粗气摸了一把额头上的冷汗，动作稍微大了一点，让怀里还没醒的人不满地哼唧着，又往他怀里拱了拱。

光一侧过头，就看见剛正嘟着嘴巴睡得香甜。

想起刚才的景象，他依旧心有余悸。

还好，只是个梦罢了。

不过，虽然对于现在的光一来说是个梦，可那梦境简直是太真实了，让他不得不怀疑，那似乎就是真实发生过的，亲王殿下上辈子的事。

念及此处，光一忍不住低下头，在剛的额头上，轻轻印下了一个吻。

剛咂吧咂吧嘴，在睡梦中，露出了一抹笑容。

看着笑起来的剛，光一的嘴角，也跟着弯了起来。

还好，这辈子的你，遇上了这辈子的我。

 

——Fin


End file.
